Sherlock Wookie
by Jang Taeyoung
Summary: Wookie sangat kagum dengan sosok Sherlock Holmes. Berencana mengikuti jejak sang idola. Bad Summary! YeWook! GS, Oneshoot. Pengen bikin Humor, tapi ga ada humor-humornya, kkk


Sherlock Wookie

Main Pair : YeWook !

Slight Pair : Kyumin, HaeHyuk

GS, Typos, OS, author numpang nimbrung yaa, hehe

Sleamat Membaca ^^

Kim Ryeowook atau yang biasa dipanggil Wookie. _Yeoja_ manis dan mungil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolahnya. SM High School. Dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang sangat sangat tinggi, dia menempelkan selebaran dengan tulisan

'_Jika kalian mempunyai masalah sulit yang belum memiliki jalan keluarnya_

_Datang dan cerita padaku!_

_Aku_

_**SHERLOCK WOOKIE**_

_Dengan segenap jiwa akan membantu masalah kalian!'_

_Hubungi : Kim Ryeowook, 080-XXX-XXX_

Terukir senyum puas saat dia menempelkan selebaran itu. 'Semoga ada yang mau datang dan meminta bantuanku' doanya dalam hati, lalu beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

.

"Wookie a~, profesimu sekarang berubah menjadi psikiater?" tanya Kyuhyun teman sekelas Wookie, yang juga menjabat sebagai _namjachingu_ _eonni_nya, Kim Sungmin, yang berbeda satu tahun dari mereka.

"Ya! Aku tak berniat menjadi psikiater! Aku ini seorang detektif! Sekali lagi DETEKTIF, Cho Kyuhyun! tegas Wookie pada Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan calon adik iparnya ini. Berharap bisa cepat menikah dengan Minnie Bunny _noona_nya. Haha

"Tapi selebaran yang kau tempel lebih menunjukkan kau seperti seorang psikiater Wookie a~" sahut Henry yang baru memasuki ruang kelas, _yeoja_ keturunan China yang juga teman sekelas Wookie.

"Aku tak bisa membuat kata-kata yang menarik, Minnie _eonni_ dan Hyukkie _eonni_ tidak mau membantuku. Yasudah saja aku tulis yang ada dipikiranku" jawab Wookie

"Kau itu terlalu mengagumi sosok 'Sherlock Holmes' mu itu. Ayolah Wookie berpikirlah secara logis, dia itu hanya sebuah karangan" kata Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat tatapan horror dari Wookie

"Biarkan saja! Dia itu nyata atau tidak, tapi aku tetap mengagumi sosoknya yang selalu bisa memecahkan kasus dari yang kecil hingga yang paling rumit sekalipun!" bantah Wookie pada Kyuhyun yang menghela nafas panjang

"Sudahlah Kyu. Kita lihat saja sampai kapan _yeoja_ keras kepala ini betah menjadi Sherlock Wookie" Henry sudah hafal dengan kelakuan temannya itu. Paling lama hanya 3 bulan Wookie mengikuti sosok yang dikaguminya

.

Wookie melangkahkan kakinya gontai. Dia terlihat tak begitu bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah hampir seharian tak ada yang menghunginya untuk meminta bantuan. 'Apa benar tidak ada yang perlu bantuanku ya?' lirihnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berjalan mendekati tempat dia menempelkan selebarannya tadi pagi dan melepaskannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dia merogah saku blazer sekolahnya. Satu buah pesan masuk.

_From : 080-XXX-YYY_

_Subyek : Help me!_

_Kau Sherlock Wookie? Aku membutuhkanmu. Temui aku di taman XY, jam 4 sore ini_

Dari nomor tak dikenal. Namun dapat terlihat senyum mengembang lebar dar bibir _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"Akhirnya ada yang meminta bantuanmu Wookie._ Kajja_ Wookie! _Hwaiting_ Wookie!" ucapnya bermonolog sendiri lalu melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju tempat yang dikatakan pesan tadi.

Tak jauh dari tempat Wookie berdiri tadi, beberapa pasang mata menahan tawanya.

"Kau yakin dengan ide ini, _hyung_?" tanya seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan nametag bertuliskan Cho Kyuhyun yang merangkul _yeojachingu_nya, Kim Sungmin.

"Aku yakin Kyu" kata _namja_ berambut hitam menunjukkan senyumnya yang membuat matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit sempurna.

"Tapi kalau kau macam-macam pada _dongsaeng_ku, akan ku cakar-cakar kau Sungie" kata seorang _yeoja_ berambut pendek sebahu yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Tidak akan Hyukkie. Bukankah kalian tau aku sudah menyukai _dongsaeng_ kalian cukup lama" _namja_ berambut hitam tadi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempatnya semula diikuti yang lain. "Tapi apa kau yakin Wookie juga menyukaiku?" tanyanya pada kedua _yeoja_ kembar dibelakangnya dan menjadi kakak kandung dari Wookie, Kim Sungmin dan Kim Hyukjae.

"_Ne_, Kami sangat yakin" sahut si kembar diikuti anggukan mereka

"Dia sendiri setiap dirumah selalu menceritakan tentangmu yang begini yang begitu, terkadang aku sampai jengah mendengarnya anya mengoceh tentangmu. Dia itu jatuh cinta padamu" kata Sungmin diikuti anggukan Hyukkie dan membuat seringai tipis dibibirnya

"Baiklah. Sekarang kalian harus membantuku menyiapkan semuanya. _Kajja_ kita kesana, kalian bersembunyilah" namja itu pun berlari agar dia sampai lebih dulu ketaman itu

.

'Untung dia belum sampai' kata namja dalam hati 'Baiklah, saatnya kita memulai permainan, Sherlock Wookie' seringai kembali tercipta dibibirnya

_Namja_ itu duduk dibangku taman dan membuat ekspresi wajahnya sesendu mungkin. Dia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati seorang _yeoja_ mungil masih dengan seragam sekolah lengka dan tas panggul dibadan mungilnya.

Wookie melangkahkan kakinya mendekati seorang _namja _yang terduduk dibangku taman itu. Hanya ada mereka disini.

'Seperti sosok yang sangat aku kenal. Seragam sekolahnya sama. Sepertinya dia _sunbae_ku. Warna dasinya sama dengan Minnie _eonni_ dan Hyukkie _eonniI' _batin Wookie

"_Annyeong_. Kim Ryeowook _imnida_" kata Wookie sopan setelah tepat berdiri dihadapan _namja_ yang menunduk itu.

Deg

Betapa terkejutnya Wookie saat namja itu menengadahkan kepala menghadapnya. Sosok yang dia kagumi tepat didepannya sekarang. Yang membuatnya jatuh cinta saat pertama menginjakkan kaki ke SM High School itu.

'_OMO_! Yesung _sunbae_! Diakah yang meminta bantuanku? _Aigoo_~ dia sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat begini. Semoga dia tak mendengar jantungku yang berdegup kencang sekarang' batin Wookie lagi

"_Annyeong_. Kim Yesung_ imnida_" namja tampan itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Lalu menggeser duduknya. Wookie yang mengerti lalu duduk disebelah Yesung

"Kau yang meminta bantuanku _sunbae_? Ada apa?" Wookie mencoba memulai percakapan sekaligus mencoba nenenangkan jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang, malah semakin kencang

"Begini Ryeowook-_ssi_…" belum selesai Yesung, ucapan namja itu dipotong Wookie

"Jangan memanggilku formal seperti itu _sunbae_, cukup Wookie saja" kata Wookie memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Yesung. Yesung pun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti

"Kalau begitu kau juga bisa memanggilku _oppa_" kata Yesung. Wookie hanya mengangguk. "Begini Wookie, aku sedang mencari kepingan penting dalam hidupku. Kepingan itu telah dicuri oleh seseorang. Aku benar-benar bisa mati jika tak menemukannya Wookie. Bisakah kau membantuku mencarinya?" kata Yesung menceritakan masalahnya.

"Kepingan seperti apa _oppa_? Berwarna apa? Kau tau ciri-ciri yang mengambilnya _oppa_?" tanya Wookie

"Aku juga tidak tau bentuk kepingan itu Wookie. Warnanya pun aku tak tau. Aku rasa aku masih bisa mengingat ciri-ciri yang mengambilnya dariku" jawab Yesung

"Bisa kau deskripsikan _oppa_?" minta Wookie sambil mengeluarkn notes kecil berwarna ungu dan pulpen berbentuk jerapahnya

"Aku rasa dia seorang _yeoja_. Tubuhnya mungil, seperti anak kecil. Rambutnya berwarna hitam sepinggang" kata Yesung dan Wookie mencatat setiap perkataan Yesung pada notesnya

"Apa hanya ini _oppa_?" Wookie kembali bertanya. Jika ciri-cirinya hanya seperti ini akan sulit mencarinya. Bahkan dia juga dikatakan ermasuk dalam ciri-ciri seperti itu. Mengingat tubuhnya yang mungil. Tapi jujur saja dia buka pencuri seperti yang dideskripsikan Yesung itu, bahkan dia tak pernah tau benda apa yang dicari Yesung itu

"Uhm.. Dia memiliki mata berwarna coklat, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis, pipinya juga sedikit chubby" Yesung melanjutkan deskripsinya. Wookie hanya mengangguk dan kembali mencatat

"Lalu dimana kau kehilangan kepingan itu _oppa_?"

"Sepertinya saat masih berada disekolah. Ketika itu, _yeoja_ mungil itu melewati. Aku terpaku melihatnya hingga tanpa sadar dia mengambil kepingan itu dariku. _Ppaboya_ Yesung!" Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Tenang _oppa_, aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Jika memang dia berada disekolah akan mudah bagi kita mencarinya. Sekarang kita pulang _oppa_" kata Wookie lalu menarik tangan Yesung berdiri dari duduknya melihat langit sudah berbah warna menjadi senja yang indah.

"Aku yakin kau bisa membantuku Wookie. _Gomawo" _

"Sama-sama _oppa_. _Kajja_ kita pulang" sahut Wookie lalu mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju jalan besar. Atnpa disadari beberapa pasang mata yang mengintip dan mendengar pembicaraan itu tertawa.

"Akting bagus Sungie" kata nona kembar Kim itu bersamaan. Meraka pun keluar dar persembunyian dan melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah mereka

.

Wookie tampak mondar-mandir berjalan didalam kamarnya. Dia memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia bicarakan dengan Yesung ditaman sore tadi.

"Aku harus memulai pencarian. Akan aku persempit" Wookie langsung duduk dimeja belajarnya mengeluarkan notes ungu yang tadi dibawanya.

"_Yeoja_. Siapa saja _yeoja_ yang bertubuh mungil?"

Wookie mulai menuliskan beberapa nama dari satu teman angkatannya. Apa yang dicarinya termasuk sunbae-sunbaenya?

Wookie mengambil ponsel yang ada diatas meja nakas dan jari lentiknya mulai mengetik sebuah pesan

_To : Yesung oppa_

_Subyek : tentang yeoja itu_

_Apakau tau kira-kira dia kelas berapa oppa?_

Tak berapa lama stelah menirim pesan itu. Satu pesan baru masuk. Dengan cepat dia membuka pesan itu.

_From : Yesung oppa_

_Subyek : -_

_Aku rasa dia kelas satu sepertimu Wookie a~. Warna dasinya sama denganmu_

Membaca itu Wookie tersenyum. "Dengan begini lebih memudahkan aku untuk mencarinya. Hwaiting Wookie!" Wookie masih setia dengan bermonolog sendiri. Kedua _eonni_nya yang sedari tadi mengintip didepan pintu kamar Wookie hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

.

Wookie datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk memperhatikan setiap _yeoja_ yang sudah ada didaftarnya. _Yeoja_ bertubuh mungil diangkatannya. Hanya ada lima orang didalm daftar itu. Yang Yoseob, Kim Kibum, Jang Taeyoung #author ikutan nimbrung yak, karena badan author cocok untuk ciririnya, wkwk#ditabok!, Henry Lau, dan dirinya sendiri.

Wookie memulai hari pertama dengann mendekati_ yeoja_ berpipi chubby bernama Yang Yoseob dan Henry yang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Untung saja Yang Yoseob dan Henry adalah teman sekelas. Tak sulit baginya untuk memperhatikan keduanya. Hanya Kim Kibum dan Jang Taeyoung yang berbeda kelas

Jam istirahat, Wookie berjalan mendekati Yoseob yang sedang memakan rotinya sambil memandang kearah luar jendela. Wookie pun memberanikan diri menyapa

"_Annyeong_ Yoseob" _yeoja_ itu menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya

"_Annyeong_ Wookie a~" jawabnya singkat setelah menelan roti yang ada dimulutnya dan memberikan senyum. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran saat Wookie menyapanya. Karena Yoseob tidak begitu dekat dengan Wookie.

"_Ani_, hanya ingin menyapamu. Kau tidak kekantin?" tanya Wookie lalu duduk dikursi didepan Yoseob

"Hari ini aku disuruh _eomma_ membawa bekal dari rumah. Kau mau?" Yoseob menyodorkan bungkusan roti baru pada Wookie

"_Gomawo_, tapi aku sudah dari kantin tadi" Yoseob mengangguk mengerti dan menyimpak kembali roti itu kedalam laci mejanya. Wookie memperhatikan wajah Yoseob. Pipi chubby, ya, hidung mancung, ya, mata berwarna coklat, ya, bibir tipis, ya, tapi rambutnya berwarna coklat bukan hitam. Bukan dia orangnya. Bahkan dia tidak mengenal orang bernama Yesung

Yang Yoseob. Coret!

Setelah pamit pada Yoseb, Wookie kembali ketempat duduknya. Henry yang sudah duduk duluan menatap bingung pada Wookie karena mukanya sedikit berubah, dari yang tadinya putus asa berubah menjadi semangat kembali.

"Kau ini kenapa Wookie? Hari ini kau aneh sekali" tanya Henry bingung. Mendengar suara Henry, Wookie teringat Henry termasuk dalam daftarnya. Wookie memandangi Hanry. Henry yang dipandangi lekat begitu menjadi rish.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" protes Henry. Wookie tak menjawab. Lalu memasang tampang sedang berfikir

'Henry. Hidung mancung, ya, mata coklat, ya, bibir tipis, ya, hidung mancung, ya, pipi chubby, ya, tapi lagi-lagi rambutnya Henry berwarna kemerahan bukan hitam!' batin Wookie

Henry Lau. Coret!

.

Hari Ketiga - Jam istirahat

Tinggal dua orang lagi dengan kelas yang berbeda yang harus dia selidiki. Hwaiting Wookie!

Wookie melangkahkan kakinya kekelas dengan papan bertuliskan 1-1. Kelas yang berisikan anak-anak dengan IQ diatas rata-rata. Salah satunya adalah Kim Kibum.

Wookie sempat bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang pernah bersama Kibum sewaktu mengikuti olimpiade. Kyuhyun di mata pelajaran matematika, sedangkan Kibum di Fisika, Kimia, bahkan Biologi. Dia orang yang jarang bicara, dia selalu terlihat sedang membaca buku. Dan itulah pemandangan yang sedang Wookie lihat

"_Annyeong_, Kim Ryeowook _imnida_. Apa kau yang bernama Kim Kibum?" tanya Wookie ramah sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Kibum yang merasa terpanggil hanya menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu kembali focus pada buku yang ada ditangannya. Dicuekki seperti itu, Wookie memutar otak cepat untuk mencari topic pembicaraan.

"Kibum-_ssi_, bisakah kau memberitahuku cara belajarmu, nilai-nilaiku selalu jelek, terutama fisika. Hah" Wookie menghela nafas panjang. Dan _Gotcha!_ Dia mendapat perhatian dari Kibum.

"Kau tak bisa soal yang mana?" kata Kibum _to the point_ sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya

"Yang ini" tunjuk Wookie asal. Kibum pun menerangkan dengan perlahan pada Wookie. Wookie memperhatikan dengan seksama. Dengan sesekali memperhatikan wajah Kibum.

"_Gomawo_ Kibum-_ssi_. Aku pamit dulu" Wookie pamit pada Kibum untuk kembali kekelasnya dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman dar Kibum. '_Aigoo~_ senyumnya manis sekali' batin Wookie yang masih berdiri didepan Kibum, lalu beranjak keluar kelas Kibum.

"Kim Kibum, hidung mancung, ya, rambut hitam sepinggang, ya, bibir tipis, ya, manic mata coklat iya, tapi pipinya tak bisa dibilang chubby" gumam Wookie

Kim Kibum. Coret!

.

Hari Kelima - Jam istirahat

'Jang Taeyoung orang terakhir. Apa dia orangnya?' batin Wookie lalu menuju kekelas _yeoja_ bernama Jang Taeyoung itu.

Wookie memasuki kelas, dengan papan bertuliskan 1-3. Mencari sosok _yeoja_ itu. Setelah bertanya pada siswa dikelas itu, siswa yang tak diketahui namanya menunjuk seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang menggunakan headphone ditelinganya, asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"_Annyeong_" sapa Wookie ramah tapi tak mendapat respon dari Taeyoung. Wookie pun memukul pelan pundak _yeoja_ itu. Akhirnya _yeoja_ itu menoleh pada Wookie dan melepaskan headphonenya

"Heh?" tanyanya bingung karena disapa oleh orang yang bukan teman sekelasnya

"_Annyeong_, Kim Ryeowook _imnida_" sapa Wookie lagi sambil memperkenalkan diri

"Ah, _annyeong_, Jang Taeyoung _imnida_" balasnya sopan "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Taeyoung sopan, karena dia baru pertama kali melihat Wookie.

"Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya" jawab Wookie singkat. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau mengenal Yesung _sunbae_?" tanya Wookie tanpa mencari topic pembicaraan dulu.

"Aku hanya tau dia ketua ekskul music" jawab Taeyoung singkat. Wookie mengangguk sambil memperhatikan wajah _yeoja _itu

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya itu. Karena yang aku tau kau mengikuti ekskul itu, aku mencarinya untuk mendaftar" kata Wookie berbohong

"Oh, jika kau ingin mendaftar, dia berada dikelas 2-1" Taeyoung memberitahu kelas _sunbae_nya itu pada Wookie

"_Ne_, _gomawo_ Taeyoung-ssi" Wookie lalu pamit dan keluar dari kelas Taeyoung

Sesampainya dikelas Wookie mengingat kembali wajah _yeoja_ bernama Taeyoung itu. 'Pipi chubby, ya, rambut hitam sepinggang, ya, bibir tipis ya, hidung mancung ya, tapi manic matanya berwarna hitam'

Jang Taeyoung. Coret!

.

Wookie berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Sudah lima hari dia mencoba mencari yeoja yang dimaksud Yesung, tapi tak ada kemajuan sedikit pun. 'Apa kau memang tak pantas menjadi seorang detektif' batinnya

Wookie merebahkan badannya diatas kasur dikamarnya. Melihat foto yang telah menjadi wallpaper ponselnya sejak beberapa bulan lalu saat dia memasuki sekolah itu.

"Hah, _oppa_, aku sudah mencarinya tapi belum juga mendapatkan hasilnya" lirih Wookie sambil memandangi foto Yesung yang sedang tertawa yang diambil secara diam-diam olehnya. "_Mianhae oppa_"

.

Wookie berjalan gontai menuju taman yang menjadi tempat janjiannya dengan Yesung. Setelah mendapat pesan dari Yesung jika ia ingin bertemu Wookie dan bertanya hasilnya.

Sesampainya ditaman itu, Wookie melangkahkan kakinya menuju namja yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ku sudah lama disini _oppa_?" tanya Wookie yang takut sudah membuat namja itu menunggunya terlalu lama.

"_Ani_ Wookie a~ aku juga baru sampai. Duduklah" kata Yesung dan menggeser duduknya

"Hah" Wookie menarik nafas panjang untuk memulai pembicaraan, "_Oppa mianhae_, aku sudah mencari _yeoja_ itu tapi sampai saat ini aku belum menemukannya" kata Wookie sembari menundukkan kepalanya

"_Gwenchana _Wookie a~. _Oppa_ juga sudah mencarinya tapi juga belum menemukannya. _Gomawo_ sudah mau membantu _ne_? Yesung mengelus pelan rambut panjang Woookie. "Karena kau sudah berusaha membantu _oppa_, _oppa_ akan mentraktir mu makan ice cream di café yang baru buka didekat danau, _kajja_" Yesung menari tangan kecil wookie. Wookie hanya bisa pasrah ditarik Yesung.

Mereka duduk berhadapan disudut café yang langsung menghadap kearah danau buatan itu. Dihadapan mereka sudah tersedia ice cream vanilla dengan ukuran jumbo untuk Wookie dan secangkir cappucinno hangat untuk Yesung

"_Gomawo oppa_" ucap Wookie dengan mata berbinar melihat ice cream itu dihadapannya

"Sama-sama Wookie. Sekarang makanlah, nanti keburu mencair" kata Yesung mengingatkan dan Wookie langsung melahap ice cream itu dengan cepat. Yesung tersenyum melihat Wookie memakan ice creamnya dengan lahap. Yesung mengulurkan tangannya mencapai sudut bibir Wookie yang belepotan dengan ice cream vanillanya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, semburat merah muncul dari pipinya.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka beranjak meninggalkan café itu dan berjalan disekitar danau itu.

Yesung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan pada seseorang tanpa sepengetahuan Wookie, karena pandangannya teralihkan oleh danau yang indah itu meski langit sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam.

"Wookie a~, sepertinya aku mengingat siapa _yeoja_ itu" kata Yesung yang sekarang berdiri dibelakang Wookie. Mendengar itu Wookie membalikkan badan menghadap Yesung dan memunggungi danau indah itu.

"Benarkah _oppa_? Waah, _chukkae oppa_. Akhirnya kau sudah mengingatnya" ucap Wookie senang dan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang tulus

Ctik

Yesung menjentikkan jarinya, seperti memberi kode. Lalu muncul cahaya warna-warni menghiasi langit malam kota Seoul

Ctar ctar..

Wookie menatap kearah kembang api itu. "Sungguh indah" gumamnya pelan

"Kau tau siapa yang sudah mengambil kepingan itu Wookie?" tanya Yesung. Wookie hanya menggeleng

"Kaulah yang sudah mencuri kepingan berhargaku Wookie" lanjut Yesung lalu tersenyum lembut pada Wookie. Wookie menatap Yesung bingung. "Lihatlah" Yesung membalikkan tubuh Wookie menghadap kearah danau.

Diatas danau itu sudah ada cahaya lilin yang bertuliskan '_Kim Ryeowook, Saranghae_'. Entah berapa banyak lilin yang digunakan untuk menuliskannya. Wookie terkejut dengan tulisan itu.

"Kau mencuri kepingan hatiku yang berharga Wookie a~. Aku mencurinya sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Tanpa ku sadari kepingan itu mengikutimu. Kepingan yang paling besar yang dimiliki semua orang. Kepingan yang bertuliskan '_CINTA_'. Kim Ryeowook, maukah kau menyimpan kepingan cintaku dan menjadi _yeojachingu_ku?" kini Yesung berlutut dihadapan Wookie sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan sebuket mawar berwarna merah.

"_Ne oppa_, Aku mau _oppa_. _Saranghae_" Wookie mengambil buket bunga itu dan menarik tangan Yesung, hingga Yesung berdiri dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya ke tubuh Yesung. Memeluk Yesung erat

"_Nado _Wookie a~, _nado saranghae_" ucap Yesung sambil mengelus rambut Wookie

Tiba-tiba suara-suara berisik dari balik taman kecil didanau itu merusak YeWook moment dan memperlihatkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae-_namjachingu_ Eunhyuk- mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kau tak sadar jika ciri-ciri itu menuju padamu Wookie a~?" tanya Eunhyuk gemas dengan _dongsaeng_nya itu. Wookie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aish, _ppaboya_ Wookie! Kalau begitu kau takkan bisa mengikuti jejak 'Sherlock Holmes'mu itu" kata Kyuhyun terkekeh. Diikuti gelak tawa yang lain

"Kau harus membayar mahal untuk yang kami persiapkan ini _hyung_" sahut Donghae yang merangkul pinggang ramping Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan membayarnya, setelah aku mendapatkan ciuman manis untukku" kata Yesung lalu mencium bibir Wookie. Sontak kedua pasangan disana memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut

"Rasanya manis Wookie a~. Apa ice cream dimulutmu tak kau bersihkan tadi?" tanya Yesung menggoda membuat pipi Wookie memerah. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Yesung pada _dongsaeng_nya Sungmin memukul kepala yesung dengan tas yang dipegangnya.

"Ya! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Wookie! Bentak Sungmin yang memukulkan kembali tasnya pada Yesung

"Sungmin.. _Appo appo_" teriak Yesung menghindar dari kejaran Sungmin dan bersembunyi dibalik adan mungil Wookie. Semua hanya tertawa melihat adegan itu. Tawa mereka menghiasi langit malam kota Seoul, dan tentu saja dengan sentuhan _cinta._

END_  
_

Gomawo sudah membaca *bow bareng Wookie oppa

#tebarbunga ^^


End file.
